½ Off
½ Off is a pricing game played for a cash prize of $10,000 as well as an additional cash bonus and uses small prizes. On primetime specials, the prize is raised to $25,000. While on Big Money Weeks, the grand cash prize is often $100,000. Gameplay *The contestant is shown three pairs of small prizes, one pair at a time. One item in each pair is marked with the correct price, and the other is marked at half off its actual price. The contestant must choose which of the pair is marked half off; if they do, he or she wins both small prizes. Pricing all three pairs correctly awards the contestant a $1,000 cash bonus which is his or hers to keep, regardless of the final outcome of the game. *There are also 16 boxes displayed onstage, one of which contains the grand prize. For each correct guess with the small prizes, half of the empty boxes are removed from play (down to eight, four, and then two boxes, respectively, for each correct decision). Once the three pairs have been played, the contestant must choose one of the remaining boxes he or she believes contains the grand prize. History and behind the scenes *½ Off was created by former FremantleMedia employee Mandel Ilagan and premiered on May 28, 2004 (#2935K). It is the first pricing game to premiere since Rich Fields became a permanent announcer. Its set is the most expensive prop ever built for The Price is Right. The game was originally planned to be played for a car, with a set of keys in one of the boxes instead of money. The game's method of revealing the contents of the box is similar to that of the retired pricing game Fortune Hunter. *Even though ½ Off wasn't played perfectly on the day it premiered, the $10,000 was won anyway. But on June 7, 2004 (#2951K), the game's second playing, contestant Ollie guessed all three pairs correctly and won the $10,000 by picking box #10. *½ Off received its first loss on September 21, 2004 (#2972K). *Under Bob Barker's tenure, the game was played perfectly 14 times. *Since September 28, 2010 (#5242K), contestants win a flat $1,000 bonus for correctly guessing three prizes with the ½ Off-price. From October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20) to June 9, 2010, contestants won $500 for each pair of prizes priced correctly, for a $1,500 total cash bonus, which was theirs to keep regardless of the outcome. From May 28, 2004 (#2935K) to June 7, 2007 (#4024K), correct guesses only won the associated items. *A notable playing from April 17, 2007 (#3952K) involved a contestant named Kyle picking box #4 at the very beginning of the game. After he eliminated 8 boxes, box #4 was still there. Unsurprisingly, he still chose #4. The box had the $10,000 and Bob was stunned. *½ Off was featured as the Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'' episode on April 11, 2008 (#029SP, aired out of order on March 14). After winning the $25,000, contestant Phillip Ramos was given the option to risk the cash already won for a chance at $1,000,000 which had been hidden in one of the remaining fifteen empty boxes. Phillip decided to keep his $25,000 and not take the risk. *On September 25, 2013 (#6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16), during Season 42's Big Money Week, Cassidy Schlitz won the game for $101,000. Cassidy is also the second daytime contestant to win $100,000 in a pricing game (Ani Khojasarian, who won $100,000 playing Pay the Rent on April 22, 2013 (#6321K, aired out of order on April 24) during Season 41's "Big Money Week," was the first). It was offered again on October 24, 2016 (#7661K), and it was also won. *In the entire history of ½ Off, only twice has a contestant-- Pamela Claraty on April 15, 2010 (#5124K, aired out of order on April 16) and Rodger Landers on January 24, 2014 (#6585K, aired out of order on April 3, originally rescheduled to air on March 10)-- guessed all the small prizes incorrectly but still managed to find the $10,000 box. *On February 12, 2010 (#5035K), the ½ Off doors were changed from black to purple with yellow stripes. *Beginning on March 5, 2015 (#7034K, aired out of order on April 9), the opening spiel is changed to "You have a chance to win $10,000 because you'll be playing ½ Off." *In the College Rivals Shows (March 23, 2017, #7865K, aired out of order March 31) and the Thanksgiving College Rivals (November 22, 2017, #8103K), Keegan Giles from the Army won $10,000 while Mark Costello from the Navy was denied, and Glenda Tamblyn of Auburn gets nothing, which means that Lauren Leddo (Alabama) gets $1,000. *On January 16, 2018 (#8172K, aired out of order on February 6), the entire set received a new color scheme. *½ Off has received 89 wins, as of December 2, 2019 (#8921K). *It has been lost 36 times when the contestant got it down to 2 boxes, most recently on March 22, 2019 (#8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15). *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during big money week, ½ Off was played for $20,000, and it was won. *On March 8, 2018 (#8244K, aired out of order on January 11) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Jose Ruba won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the second slot. *On May 2, 2018 (#8323K), the losing horns were not played. It was also the only game fully lost (save for winning $1,000) in that episode other than winning the 3-digit item on Any Number. *On October 8, 2018, (#8441K, aired out of order on October 11), $50,000 was played and won. *On February 4, 2019 (#8611K, aired out of order on February 6), in honor of country music, ½ Off was called Hats Off, with each of the boxes wearing cowboy hats. Trivia *Three of the six items cannot end with an odd number if it was being selected as the one that is ½-off its actual retail price. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 26. *Under Bob Barker’s tenure, he would always have the audience count to three whenever a contestant was about to open a box. Since Drew Carey became the host, this was discontinued. *The money was never hidden in box #13 until December 13, 2010 (#5351K). *½ Off was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), October 31, 2007 (#4063K), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14), and November 20, 2007 (#4092K, aired out of order on October 25). Pictures First Version Half1.jpg halfoff.png halfoffsmallprizes.png Half8.jpg|This will signify a win for sure. half off.jpg|This is from December 14, 2005 (#3453K) when Erica won ½ Off and was shrilling so loud in her excitement. (Video footage is seen below) halfoff1.jpg|Updated ½ Off doors from 2010 Half.png halfoffreveal.png Premiere Playing (May 28, 2004, #2935K) Half1.jpg Halfoff.png Halfoffsmallprizes.png halfoffpremiere1.jpg halfoffpremiere2.jpg halfoffpremiere3.jpg halfoffpremiere4.jpg halfoffpremiere5.jpg halfoffpremiere6.jpg Half8.jpg|It wasn't a perfect win, but it's still a win. halfoffpremiere7.jpg|Here's the graphic. First Perfect Win in ½ Off (June 7, 2004, #2951K) halfoffseason32perfectwin1.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin2.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin3.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin4.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin5.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin6.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin7.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin8.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin9.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin10.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin11.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin12.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin13.jpg halfoffseason32perfectwin14.jpg First Appearance of $25,000 ½ Off (April 9, 2005, #019SP, aired out of order on April 16) halfoff25k2005-1.jpg halfoff25k2005-2.jpg halfoff25k2005-3.jpg halfoff25k2005-4.jpg halfoff25k2005-5.jpg halfoff25k2005-6.jpg halfoff25k2005-7.jpg halfoff25k2005-8.jpg halfoff25k2005-9.jpg halfoff25k2005-10.jpg halfoff25k2005-11.jpg halfoff25k2005-12.jpg halfoff25k2005-13.jpg Erika's Ecstatic & Loud Victory in ½ Off (December 14, 2005, #3453K) halfofferika1.jpg halfofferika2.jpg halfofferika3.jpg halfofferika4.jpg halfofferika5.jpg halfofferika6.jpg halfofferika7.jpg halfofferika8.jpg halfofferika9.jpg halfofferika10.jpg halfofferika11.jpg halfofferika12.jpg halfofferika13.jpg halfofferika14.jpg halfofferika15.jpg halfofferika16.jpg halfofferika17.jpg halfofferika18.jpg halfofferika19.jpg A Blooper in ½ Off (December 15, 2006, #3805K) halfoffblooper2006-1.jpg halfoffblooper2006-2.jpg halfoffblooper2006-3.jpg halfoffblooper2006-4.jpg halfoffblooper2006-5.jpg halfoffblooper2006-6.jpg halfoffblooper2006-7.jpg halfoffblooper2006-8.jpg|Huh? Box #11 was supposed to disappear. halfoffblooper2006-9.jpg|Here comes Bob to manually eliminate Box #11. halfoffblooper2006-10.jpg halfoffblooper2006-11.jpg|Here goes Box #11. halfoffblooper2006-12.jpg halfoffblooper2006-13.jpg|He picks Box #6. halfoffblooper2006-14.jpg|It's empty. halfoffblooper2006-15.jpg|Box #7 had the $10,000. halfoffblooper2006-16.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 7, 2007, #4024K) halfoff (6-7-2007) 1.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 2.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 3.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 4.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 5.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 6.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 7.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 8.jpg halfoff (6-7-2007) 9.jpg|She picks Box #3. halfoff (6-7-2007) 10.jpg|It's empty. What a disappointment. halfoff (6-7-2007) 11.jpg|She had the right idea picking the right colored box and number written in pink. Box #6 had the money. halfoff (6-7-2007) 12.jpg First ½ Off Winner With Drew Carey (October 26, 2007, #4055K, aired out of order on October 18 as the first playing with Drew) halfofffirstcareywin1.jpg halfofffirstcareywin2.jpg halfofffirstcareywin3.jpg halfofffirstcareywin4.jpg halfofffirstcareywin5.jpg halfofffirstcareywin6.jpg halfofffirstcareywin7.jpg halfofffirstcareywin8.jpg halfofffirstcareywin9.jpg halfofffirstcareywin10.jpg halfofffirstcareywin11.jpg halfofffirstcareywin12.jpg ½ Off as a Million Dollar Game (April 11, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) 25000halfoff.png 25000halfoff3.jpg 25000halfoff4.jpg 25000halfoff5.jpg 25000halfoff6.jpg 25000halfoff7.jpg 25000halfoff8.jpg 25000halfoff9.jpg 25000halfoff10.jpg 25000halfoff11.jpg 25000halfoff12.jpg 25000halfoff13.jpg 25000halfoff14.jpg 25000halfoff15.jpg 25000halfoff16.jpg|He decides to keep his $25,000. 25000halfoff17.jpg|If he had gone for the $1,000,000, he would have picked box 15... 25000halfoff2.png|...and he would've lost; the check was in box 3. 25000halfoff18.jpg Pamela's ½ Off Miracle Win featuring Blake Shelton (April 15, 2010, #5124K, aired out of order on April 16) halfoffpamela1.jpg halfoffpamela2.jpg halfoffpamela3.jpg halfoffpamela4.jpg halfoffpamela5.jpg halfoffpamela6.jpg halfoffpamela7.jpg halfoffpamela8.jpg halfoffpamela9.jpg halfoffpamela10.jpg|She picked box #7. Was she lucky? halfoffpamela11.jpg|She was! halfoffpamela12.jpg halfoffpamela13.jpg halfoffpamela14.jpg halfoffpamela15.jpg halfoffpamela16.jpg Adam Plays ½ Off with Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) halfoffneilaptrickharris1.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris2.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris3.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris4.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris5.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris6.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris7.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris8.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris9.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris10.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris11.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris12.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris13.jpg|He picks #7. Was that a lucky choice? halfoffneilaptrickharris14.jpg|Yes it was! halfoffneilaptrickharris15.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris16.jpg halfoffneilaptrickharris17.jpg Mark Plays ½ Off with Nene Leakes (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) halfoffneneleakes1.jpg halfoffneneleakes2.jpg halfoffneneleakes3.jpg halfoffneneleakes4.jpg halfoffneneleakes5.jpg halfoffneneleakes6.jpg halfoffneneleakes7.jpg halfoffneneleakes8.jpg|Does Box #8 contain the $10,000? halfoffneneleakes9.jpg|Nope. halfoffneneleakes10.jpg|It was in Box #16. halfoffneneleakes11.jpg halfoffneneleakes12.jpg halfoffneneleakes13.jpg Cassidy's $100,000 Win from September 25, 2013 (#6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) 100000halfoff1.jpg 100000halfoff1a.jpg 100000halfoff4.jpg 100000halfoff5.jpg 100000halfoff6.jpg 100000halfoff7.jpg 100000halfoff8.jpg 100000halfoff9.jpg 100000halfoff10.jpg 100000halfoff11.jpg|She picks Box #5. Remember it's for $100,000. Does she get it? 100000halfoff2.jpg|She did. 100000halfoff3.jpg|Look at her reaction. Rodger's Unbelievable ½ Off Win (January 24, 2014, #6585K, aired out of order on April 3, originally rescheduled to air on March 10) rodgerhalfoff7.jpg rodgerhalfoff1.jpg rodgerhalfoff2.jpg|Strike 1. The boxes stay where they are. rodgerhalfoff3.jpg|Strike 2. The boxes don't disappear. rodgerhalfoff4.jpg|Strike 3. This is the biggest challenge ever faced. Can he win $10,000? You gotta find it like you're playing Deal Or No Deal. rodgerhalfoff5.jpg|He picks Box #14. Is he going to shock the nation? rodgerhalfoff6.jpg|Yes he did!!!!! Raymond's $100,000 Win from Season 45 Big Money Week (October 24, 2016, #7661K) 100000halfoff2016-1.jpg 100000halfoff2016-2.jpg 100000halfoff2016-3.jpg 100000halfoff2016-4.jpg 100000halfoff2016-5.jpg 100000halfoff2016-6.jpg 100000halfoff2016-7.jpg 100000halfoff2016-8.jpg 100000halfoff2016-9.jpg 100000halfoff2016-10.jpg|He picks Box #12. Cassidy was the first lady to win $100,000 in this game. Is Raymond the first man to win the $100,000? 100000halfoff2016-11.jpg|You better believe it! 100000halfoff2016-12.jpg ½ Off for $20,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) halfoff20k1.jpg halfoff20k1a.jpg halfoff20k2.jpg halfoff20k3.jpg halfoff20k4.jpg halfoff20k5.jpg halfoff20k6.jpg halfoff20k7.jpg halfoff20k8.jpg|Here's a hint: the $20,000 is in a pink box with a blue number on it. halfoff20k9.jpg|Box #8 is her pick. Is she a winner? halfoff20k10.jpg|Yes she is! halfoff20k11.jpg Second Version ½ Off's New Paint Job (January 16, 2018, #8172K, aired out of order on February 6) halfoff (2-6-2018) 1.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 2.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 3.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 4.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 5.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 6.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 7.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 8.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 9.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 10.jpg|Box #11 is her pick. Did she win it with the new color scheme? halfoff (2-6-2018) 11.jpg|Yes she did. halfoff (2-6-2018) 12.jpg|And look, the font style is the same but the color is blue instead of pink. halfoff (2-6-2018) 13.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 14.jpg halfoff (2-6-2018) 15.jpg Jose's PCH Win (March 8, 2018, #8244K, aired out of order on January 11) halfoff2018-1.jpg halfoff2018-2.jpg halfoff2018-3.jpg halfoff2018-4.jpg halfoff2018-5.jpg halfoff2018-6.jpg halfoff2018-7.jpg halfoff2018-8.jpg halfoff2018-9.jpg halfoff2018-10.jpg|See the box that Rachel is picking up? That's the number Jose chose - Box #9. halfoff2018-11.jpg|He's a winner! halfoff2018-12.jpg|But he didn't win $10,000 in cash... halfoff2018-13.jpg|He's won $30,000 in cash because he was the first contestant to win the pricing game. halfoff2018-14.jpg|And here's the cheque. 12-Year Old Contestant Plays ½ Off (March 21, 2018, #8263K) halfofftween1.jpg halfofftween2.jpg halfofftween3.jpg halfofftween4.jpg halfofftween5.jpg halfofftween6.jpg halfofftween7.jpg halfofftween8.jpg halfofftween9.jpg|FYI, she picked box #7. halfofftween10.jpg|You've seen adults open boxes, but here's an up-close look at this 12-year-old girl getting ready to open the box. Did she get lucky? Is she going to impress her parents? halfofftween11.jpg|She got it! halfofftween12.jpg halfofftween13.jpg|Look how happy she is. ½ Off for $50,000 (October 8, 2018, #8441K, aired out of order on October 11) halfoff50k1.jpg|What!? $50,000? That's the amount played for Plinko. halfoff50k2.jpg halfoff50k3.jpg halfoff50k4.jpg halfoff50k5.jpg halfoff50k6.jpg halfoff50k7.jpg halfoff50k8.jpg halfoff50k9.jpg halfoff50k10.jpg|Christopher picks Box #5. We had contestants in this game win $10,000, $20,000, $25,000, $100,000, but $50,000 is a different story. Is history going to be made? halfoff50k11.jpg|He got it!!!! halfoff50k12.jpg halfoff50k13.jpg halfoff50k14.jpg halfoff50k15.jpg halfoff50k16.jpg halfoff50k17.jpg halfoff50k18.jpg halfoff50k19.jpg halfoff50k20.jpg halfoff50k21.jpg halfoff50k22.jpg|Hey, what's he doing? He's hugging the golden pricedown dollar sign. Hats Off (February 4, 2019, #8611K, aired out of order on February 6) HatsOff_$10,000.png hatsoff2019-1.jpg HatsOffSign.png hatsoff2019-2.jpg hatsoff2019-3.jpg hatsoff2019-4.jpg hatsoff2019-5.jpg hatsoff2019-6.jpg hatsoff2019-7.jpg hatsoff2019-8.jpg hatsoff2019-9.jpg hatsoff2019-10.jpg HatsOffRachel.png hatsoff2019-11.jpg Dream Car ½ Off (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) dreamcarhalfoff1.jpg dreamcarhalfoff2.jpg dreamcarhalfoff3.jpg dreamcarhalfoff4.jpg dreamcarhalfoff5.jpg dreamcarhalfoff6.jpg dreamcarhalfoff7.jpg dreamcarhalfoff8.jpg dreamcarhalfoff9.jpg dreamcarhalfoff10.jpg College ½ Off (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegehalfoff1.jpg collegehalfoff2.jpg collegehalfoff3.jpg collegehalfoff4.jpg collegehalfoff5.jpg collegehalfoff6.jpg collegehalfoff7.jpg collegehalfoff8.jpg collegehalfoff9.jpg collegehalfoff10.jpg collegehalfoff11.jpg collegehalfoff12.jpg collegehalfoff13.jpg Shasta's Disastrous Loss (April 18, 2019, #8714K, aired out of order on April 11) halfoffshasta1.jpg halfoffshasta2.jpg halfoffshasta3.jpg halfoffshasta4.jpg halfoffshasta5.jpg halfoffshasta6.jpg halfoffshasta7.jpg halfoffshasta8.jpg halfoffshasta9.jpg halfoffshasta10.jpg halfoffshasta11.jpg 50's ½ Off (October 31, 2019, #8874K) 50shalfoff1.jpg 50shalfoff2.jpg 50shalfoff3.jpg 50shalfoff4.jpg 50shalfoff5.jpg 50shalfoff6.jpg 50shalfoff7.jpg 50shalfoff8.jpg 50shalfoff9.jpg 50shalfoff10.jpg 50shalfoff11.jpg 50shalfoff12.jpg 50shalfoff13.jpg First ½ Off Win of Season 48 (December 2, 2019, #8921K) halfofffirstseason48win1.jpg halfofffirstseason48win2.jpg halfofffirstseason48win3.jpg halfofffirstseason48win4.jpg halfofffirstseason48win5.jpg halfofffirstseason48win6.jpg halfofffirstseason48win7.jpg halfofffirstseason48win8.jpg halfofffirstseason48win9.jpg halfofffirstseason48win10.jpg halfofffirstseason48win11.jpg halfofffirstseason48win12.jpg halfofffirstseason48win13.jpg halfofffirstseason48win14.jpg halfofffirstseason48win15.jpg Angel Plays ½ Off With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) halfoffsethrogen1.jpg halfoffsethrogen2.jpg halfoffsethrogen3.jpg halfoffsethrogen4.jpg halfoffsethrogen5.jpg halfoffsethrogen6.jpg halfoffsethrogen7.jpg halfoffsethrogen8.jpg halfoffsethrogen9.jpg halfoffsethrogen10.jpg halfoffsethrogen11.jpg halfoffsethrogen12.jpg halfoffsethrogen13.jpg halfoffsethrogen14.jpg halfoffsethrogen15.jpg|Seth Rogen has a charity total of $11,286. halfoffsethrogen16.jpg halfoffsethrogen17.jpg halfoffsethrogen18.jpg YouTube Videos ½ Off Premiere (May 28, 2004, #2935K) An ecstatic ½ Off victory (December 14, 2005, #3453K) The Final Playing With Bob Barker (June 7, 2007, #4024K) ½ Off Primetime $1,000,000 Playing (April 7, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) A ½ Off payoff of $100,000, from Big Money Week II(September 25, 2013, #6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) Rodger's Unbelievable ½ Off Win (January 24, 2014, #6585K, aired out of order on April 3, originally rescheduled to air on March 10) Another $100,000 win from ½ Off (October 24, 2016, #7661K) Jose wins $10,000 with the new color scheme + $20,000 from Publisher's Clearing House (March 8, 2018, #8244K, aired out of order on January 11) A $50,000 ½ Off Win (October 8, 2018, #8441K, aired out of order on October 11) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:OK to be Wrong Category:The Player is in Command Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games